


That One Jason Mraz Song, The One With The Guitar In It

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, cottage core ig, farming, theyre just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: “Mmm… Burnt… Tangy… Bitter- did you add any sugar to this?”“They’re strawberries. They’re made of sugar.”“You’re a dumbass.”
Relationships: Background, Gin Gagamaru/Wataru Kuon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	That One Jason Mraz Song, The One With The Guitar In It

**Author's Note:**

> Im in the middle of EBG, I shouldn't be doing this but guess what uh- friendship is magic.
> 
> VIC ENJOY! THIS WAS FUN

“ Did you hear about Ryuusei?”

“What about em’?”

“Son of’ a bitch is got married.”

Gagamaru shrugs and looks at the boiling pot of fruit on the stove. The mixture had yet to solidify into any sort of jam, and as such Gagamaru was stuck watching to make sure nothing boiled over, or worse, burnt (the last time he let the jam burn, Kuon looked at him with that damned ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’ look for 2 weeks). 

“Ryuusei? Married? To who?” 

They’re both in the kitchen, Gagamaru sitting in his chair glancing at the stove periodically and skimming the newly delivered newspaper (the wood groaning has he leans back, his weight making him rock back and forth in the chair, the smell of freshly printed ink fills his nose and a brief flash of ‘ _ newest summer fashion’  _ in the casual section of the paper catching his eye) and Kuon standing in the doorframe staring off into the front yard. Their smaller garden sat in front, freshly watered from the drizzle of rain the night prior. There was no wind this morning (surprisingly. Usually, they wouldn’t get away from the strong gusts- but then again they knew what they were signing up for when they sowed the seeds of life in a hidden valley stuck between two mountain ranges) so Kuon stood with his hair down, the longest pieces sitting on his collar bone. Where the hair didn’t cover, Gagamaru could see skin littered with barely-there freckles. He thinks of how he kissed those freckles the night beforehand (and the morning, midday, evening, and everything in-between) and feels himself get up to go kiss them again.

As he kisses lightly along the back of Kuon’s neck he hears a soft laugh, nothing more than a puff of air really- barely even an exhale- and smiles on the skin. 

“The little guy who works at the church. The candle bringer, floor sweeper, god-fearing little man.”

“Oh…  _ him? _ ”

“Apparently they got hitched. Shotgun wedding and all that.”

Kuon’s hand finds its way into Gagamaru’s hair as Gagamaru wraps his arms around Kuon’s middle, leaning into his back and feeling the lingering heat seep into him. 

“Wow…” 

“Yep.”

“Sounds about right though. Ryuusei never was one to do things the traditional way… fuckin- wow.”

“Mmm… The jam is a wedding gift.”

Speaking of jam- 

“If it burns Gagamaru I swear-”   
  


With a sigh, Gagamaru dislodges himself from Kuon’s back and makes his way over to the stove. The smell of slightly burnt fruit is in the air, but a little black added flavor (something Ryuusei was bound to appreciate. He would probably prefer the charred version, using it as some kinda teaching lesson for his, now, husband. ‘ _ See how they burnt it? Made it black? To them, it might be ruined, but we know better don’t we darlin’?’)  _ With a shrug, Gagamaru stirred the contents of the pot. 

“Let me try some.”

Gagamaru takes the wooden spoon out of the pot, being sure to keep a bit of jam inside, and lifts it to Kuon’s waiting mouth. 

“Mmm… Burnt… Tangy… Bitter- did you add any sugar to this?”

“They’re  _ strawberries.  _ They’re made of sugar.”

“You’re a dumbass.”

“And yet you told this dumbass to make the jam. So, who's the real dumbass?”   


Kuon doesn’t answer, choosing instead to reach over and turn the burner heat down. He then walks over to the pantry and takes out their sugar jar (the clay jar adorned with baby bears wearing overalls while surrounded by bright red flowers. It was a wedding gift from bachira-  _ sue them _ ) and pours a few spoonfuls into the pot, adds some water, honey, and flour before stirring the mixture again.

“I think it’s gonna taste fine.”

“You’ll eat anything you have no taste.”

“I only eat good shit.”   
  


“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Example- anything Kuon related.”

Kuon already knows the bite to his shoulder is coming before it happens and doesn’t even bother to shove the other man off. 

“Shut up.”

“You first.”

“No, you.”

With the stove on low, the only sounds were that of a slowly simmering jam and softly exchanged kisses and whispers between the two. The open door shuttering from the force of the new winds, the smell of strawberry and fresh grass filling the kitchen and surrounding both men as they basked in the glow of the morning sun streaming through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy vic!
> 
> you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
